The Battle
by Startail
Summary: One final battle will decide the fate of the Atmos. Will it be free or ruled by Cyclonia. Story starts one month before the final battle. Pairings are AxP, HxS.Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

This story follows through the factors that decide the fate of the atmos from 1 month before that final battle to the decision

This story follows through the factors that decide the fate of the atmos from 1 month before that final battle to the decision day its self.

I don't own Storm Hawks and on with the story

1.

"Aerrow watch out" Piper screamed as a talon came up behind the red head.

Aerrow turned around from his battle with one talon to the other coming up behind him. Thinking quickly he ducked at the last possible moment and the two attacking talons ended up hitting each other. "I owe you one Piper" Aerrow whispered back to her coming up to fight back to back with her.

"I'll remember that" Piper whispered back.

The Storm Hawks almost had the battle won when the Dark Ace appeared. "How touching" he sneered "Two lovers fighting back to back".

"Dark Ace, are you going to come down here and fight or are you going to let your talons fight for you" Aerrow shouted his voice showing his anger at Dark Aces last comment.

"You're going to pay for the last remark Aerrow and your little girlfriend too."

"Make us" Aerrow shouted back with a cocky grin on his face.

A flash of lightning illuminated the battle field followed by a roll of thunder and a down pour of rain.

Through all this fought three people. At first Dark Ace was surprised that the girl fought along side the boy. His surprise quickly wore away as realized that the two had totally different fighting styles. "_They should not be able to fight together with different fighting styles, so I shall have to make them fight together"._ His attacks started to make them fight together.

_(Info:_

_Aerrow and Piper had known each other forever. Growing up they had realized the problem and discovered a way to fight in between each others moves. To completely erase the problem they learned each others fighting style and to confuse their enemies even more they could use each others weapons.) _

At a certain point in the battle Dark Ace realized that his tactic was useless. _"If forced to attack and defend together they did it with out trouble. They had worked around that problem."_ His mind registered another tactic _"Separate them and they will not be as strong"._

"You're going down Dark Ace" Aerrow shouted

"On the contrary Aerrow it is you who is going down"

With Aerrow attacked leaving Piper to stand and watch them fight.

Aerrow shot a bolt of rippling blue energy at Dark Aces head. Ducking Dark Ace shot a blast at Aerrow who deflected it with his blade and then tried to stab Dark Ace. Dark Ace dropped flat on the ground making Aerrow miss, then jumped up and bowled the teen over. "Prepare to die Aerrow" The Dark Ace said raising his sword to deal the fatal to the teen.

"No" Piper screamed launching her self forward and deflecting the blade with her staff.

"You will pay for that dearly" he spat at her venom leaking from his voice

Piper just met his gaze with a defiant look and said two infuriating words "Make me".

"You'll regret those choice of words Piper".

"If I wanted to regret those words I'd already be regretting"

"Enough chitchat, you're going to pay and that's all that matters"

Piper attacked first. Using her staff as vaulting stick and flipped over his head and reached out with her staff to hit him on the head as she flipped over. The staff connected with his head with a resulting thunk leaving him shouting and cursing in pain.

Aerrow was just coming to after hitting his head on a rock when Dark Ace bowled him over.

"Need a lift up" Piper said

"No I'm fine" he mumbled but Piper still held her hand out for him to take.

He took it and she helped pull him up. His head not clear yet was making things fuzzy and spinning. He felt Pipers strong shoulder helping hold him up and his head was finally clearing and he saw Dark Ace stand up with his sword activated and a deep almost black purple crystal in the hilt. Then Piper crumpled to the ground.

**Cliffhanger! I hate it when people do it in their stories but okay for me to do it (don't ask why).**

**Please review and don't be shy I know you want to hit that blue button down there.**

**Whoever can come up with the coolest name and what the crystal does gets a cookie. Please send me your answers through reviews thanks. The 2****nd**** chapter will be up soon. - Startail**


	2. Chapter 2

Please review about the crystal I have some ideas I just want to see if someone has a better idea than me

Please review about the crystal I have some ideas I just want to see if someone has a better idea than me. I do not own Storm Hawks

Now on with the story.

2.

Water poured from the heavens turning the once dry ground into a slippery mud. Finn stumbled through this squinting and wiping mud off his face from the few times he had fallen.

"Aerrow" Finn shouted after regaining his balance. With no answer he shouted Pipers name with the same results. _Where could they be the battle was finished and neither of the two had been seen since the talons left. They'll be fine._ He mused continuing to stumble through the mud.

While walking he was suddenly sent flying forward and landed flat on his stomach looking at a secluded part of the battle field. His eyes opened wide as he saw three shadowy figures on the battle field. One stood taller then the others with a blade and a purple crystal that was almost black in the hilt. Finn recognized him it was the Dark Ace.

Listening closely between claps of thunder Finn could hear parts of the conversation.

"What did you do to her" Aerrow shouted

"You'll find out soon enough Aerrow. Oh did I forget to mention something" Dark Ace said thinking

"Just shut up Dark Ace you're a sick person, and to believe we used to call you uncle." Aerrow managed to choke out

"Oh I remember now. She's dieing, your little girlfriend is going to die. And I never was an uncle I was a lowly co-pilot." He said spitting the last part as if it were poison. "And Aerrow, times change". He said before he flew off on his switchblade.

Finn stood up taking a radio out of his pocket. The radio crackled to life as he spoke into it "Hey guys I found them".

"Are they alright?" came Junkos worried reply

"I don't know, I can see them but I haven't talked to them yet."

"What's your position Finn?" Storks said twitching on the Condor "And by the way were doomed!"

"Stork be positive for once" Finn said while making fake choking noises.

"I can't for al I know you could have Core mind worms. They come from under the ground and enter your brain through your ear. Then you go insane and kill your self. No cure."

"Uhh….that's nice Stork" Finn said with weird expression on his face.

"I thought you put tracking devices on us?" Junko asked trying to get Stork off the subject of mind worms.

"I did, I forgot, and were doomed!" he said then took a breath before saying "I'll bring the Condor there" Then his line went dead.

"See you in a bit buddy" Junko said before his line went dead.

"Yeah" Finn told he as he put turned his radio off and headed towards Piper and Aerrow.

Aerrow was trying to wake Piper up his voice filled with worry and his eyes filled with unshed tears. Finn walked up and put his hand on his shoulder. "What happened Aerrow?"

Before Aerrow could answer, a loud horn blasted through the air and the Condor came into site and landed carefully. The other all came running out Radarr leading. Coming up to where Finn stood they had only one thing on their minds.

"What happened" Junko asked breaking the silence and giving voice to every ones thoughts.

Aerrow looked at Radarr who was nuzzling Pipers hand trying to get her to scratch his head. With that not working he let out a howl and curled up next to her. Aerrow then looked up into the eyes of his squad mates and said "Dark Ace hit her with a crystal and now… and now she's dieing"

Hoped you like that chapter. It was kinda hard to keep everyone in character in a sad seen when there never sad on the show. I tried and I hope I did a good job. For the Crystal challenge you have tell next Tuesday or June 23 to submit your idea through reviews. I am going camping this weekend so chapter 3 should be up around the 24. If not it is because I am getting ready to go to summer camp at NAU for a week. From the June 25 – July 1 so I will not be able to update.

Please review. I mean come on I know you wanna hit that blue button down there.

_ Startail_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, and I know that you don't want to hear the excuses so I won't list them. Oh and whoever at least tried to answer my challenge gets a cookie. So have fun with ur cookies.

4.

Silence filled the muddy clearing after Aerrow spoke. It was only broken by the rain pattering on the ground running into tiny rivulets and making its own course like a miniaturized stream.

"Your not kidding us? Are you?" Finn said disbelief still etched in his voice.

Aerrow just simply shook his head and kept looking down at her hardly breathing form. A tear rolled down his cheek which was undistinguishable among the rain that was falling and taming his unruly red hair.

Junko took charge and picked up Pipers limp form and stared to walk to the Condor. Stork following.

Finn watched them leave then knelt down beside Aerrow and put a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder. He watched as Aerrow devastated, stood up and started walking slowly to the Condor. "We'll hear her Aerrow, she'll be fine" Finn said trying to cheer his friend up.

"I hope so" Aerrow said his voice sounding melancholy as he walked to Pipers room.

The door to her room hissed open quietly as Junko almost walked smack dab into Aerrow.

"I'm sorry Aerrow" Junko stuttered out while trying to right Aerrow.

"It's alright Junko."

"I was just coming to look for you to tell you that I put Piper in her room and I'm sorry about running into you" Junko said with worry in his voice.

"Like I said its fine Junko and can you do me a favor and bring the rest of the squadron in here."

"Sure" Junko said walking off.

Aerrow scanned the tidy little room looking for something he knew Piper had. He groaned aloud "Why does she have to have so many books?"

He rummaged through the books finally finding the one he needed _Crystals Of The Atmos. _He quickly scanned through the index of the book looking for purple or black colored crystals. 1 result a Twilight Crystal on pg.11. He flipped to the page as the others came in.

"What did you want us for Aerrow" Stork said looking around "Are you sure you don't have mind worms?" his eye starting to twitch.

"I'm sure Stork" Aerrow said "But I did find out what Dark Ace hit Piper with. It's called a Twilight stone, here's what it say's."

"_Twilight Stone – _

_Color: Deep purple almost black_

_Info: A fabled twin sister of the Aurora stone. The stone is told in many ancient Atmosian stories. Many of these stories pertain to the stones probable powers. The stone is fabled to be lost in the wastelands after the terra it was housed on fell during a giant earthquake. Unfortunately the stories that held the clues to its powers and whereabouts are lost. _

_Many crystal specialists believe its powers are the opposite of the Aurora stone. Aurora means dawn which could pertain to life and health. Twilight meaning sunset which could pertain to death and sickness. Whoever is hit by this crystal will die unless you can use the Aurora stone to reverse the effects. Thanks to the Storm Hawks it is no longer in existence."_

"Wow she has a very new version" Finn said almost laughing

"Just shut up" they all chorused back

"_But a remaining story tells where to find a shard of the stone. It says __**You have a week to find the shard or your friend will die. In the jungle you must seek a person who will show the way but cannot talk and a Rose the forever blooms. And when you find the entrance hidden, to enter the strongest emotion is needed and a heart pure of light.**_ This is all that is known about the Twilight stone."

"Well what the hell is that supposed to mean!" Finn shouted after Aerrow was done reading.

"Besides the fact that she has only a week to live, other than that I have no clue." Aerrow said deep in thought.

I hoped you liked the chapter sorry if it seems short. You get another cookie if you can guess what Movie this quote came from.

"Lonestar, I am your fathers, brothers, cousins, nephew's former roommate."

"And what does that make us?"

"NOTHING"

Oh and I Almost forgot I hope you didn't take offence from the hell part if you did I'm sorry.

And Go Cardinals. Win the SuperBowl!!!!!!


End file.
